Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo image processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stereo image depth map generation device and method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Stereo vision technologies are widely adapted in various fields such as the three dimensional movies, in which a depth map is an important information to generate the stereo vision. The depth map can be generated by stereo matching. The accuracy of the stereo matching greatly affects the quality of the image. However, in current technologies, the quality of the depth map is limited due to the fragmented part and the edge dilation condition of the disparity that results in a shaking condition when the three dimensional image generated according to the depth map is viewed by the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a stereo image depth map generation device and method to address the above issues.